Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood episode 5
by Nightmaress1
Summary: The story starts at episode 5 when Ed and Al find out about Nina and Alexandar, but this episode now has a twist when a new alchemist shows up with a strange new type of Alchemy


Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood  
Episode 5  
Ed and Al just found out about Nina and Alexander and was sitting at the fountain in the rain.  
A mysterious man comes to the Elric brothers  
" Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" asked the man  
"Yeah why?" asked Ed  
"It's time for you to join god for your sin." said the man  
He attacked Ed but Al was able to pull Ed away from the attack and ran.  
They ran down stairs and the man followed  
"hey Ed isn't that the guy Mustang was talking about, they said his name was Scar"  
Al asked  
" Yeah he's really dangerous quick he's coming!"  
Scar deconstructed the flight of stairs and the Elric's almost fell but thanks to Ed's quick thinking he grabbed a falling rock and made a platform for the two to ride which Scar then caught up and destroyed it and the 2 fell onto the street. They ran down the closest ally way and they were cornered.  
Ed tried his hardest to protect Alphonse but Scar destroyed half of his armour.  
Ed was now furious came at Scar with all of his strength but Scar caught his automail arm and destroyed it.  
Ed tried to run but fell. He was now helpless. Scar came to finish him off  
"Do what you want with me but don't hurt my brother" pleaded Ed  
"I won't, now say your preys" said Scar

On the building above a girl with blood dripping off of all her limbs was watching. She looked like a little like Edward same height  
Red coat with black high-lights  
Black shirt with a purple bow  
Black boots that go just over her thighs with gold buckles to hold the boots up  
Torn denim mini shorts  
Purple mask with white eyes to hide her identity  
Brown hair with a side fringe that goes over the left side of her face  
And a diamond bladed sword in her hand with a ruby on the handle  
"Hey down there! Man with the white hair!"  
Scar paused from his position and turned towards the voice  
"Pick on someone your own size! Or I'll mess up your face!" the girl yelled.  
She clapped her white gloved hands together and purple sparks came from her palms. She waved her hands up and down body. She was slowly being deconstructed.  
"How is that possible?" Edward and Scar awed at the sight.  
Scar looked around he saw purple sparks emerge from the ground in front of him.

The girl was being reconstructed right in front of their eyes.  
The girl's sword was at Scars throat and Ed's eyes went wide at the sight of the amount of blood that was on the girls clothes.  
Scar didn't know what to do next and without him knowing she clapped her hands again and waved her hands over her and Edward and they disappeared  
"BROTHER!" yelled Alphonse in disbelief.  
Scar was looking around again and had no idea about what was going on

When the girl and Ed reappeared they were in an unknown world.  
Ed looked around scared about what was going on  
"This is the shadow world where all shadows lurk, if you're wondering why it looks so terrible it's because the people that are around at the moment are giving off an evil aura make a difference in this world, if there are good people in the really world this world becomes happy and bright. Even though I never really believe in that crap, but that's how it works here. You are the first person I have told, well at least I think so." said the the girl with a sad look  
"What does that mean?" asked Ed curiously  
"I can't remember my past" the girl said sadly  
"WHAT! Why?" asked Ed  
"Tell you later come on can you walk?" the girl asked eagerly  
"Yeah-" Ed was cut off by the girl pulling him away from the danger and to the other side where there was a big crowd of people

"Incredible!" said Roy Mustang in aw  
One of the military officers shot Scar in the leg so he couldn't get to close  
The girl slowly took off her red coat to show her wounds  
Ed's eyes widened  
She wiped a little of the blood off  
"Alchemy patterns!" said Ed wanting to know what happened  
"I saw your alchemy before very impressive, you don't need a transmutation circle and you have lost a limb and replaced it with metal one and your brother over there must be soul bonded to a suit of armour, o never thought I would see such a thing. You two must have committed the taboo am I correct?" asked the girl feeling sure about her answer  
"Eh, yeah how did you figure that out so quickly?" asked Ed  
"I think I committed it to and I think I lost memories through the gate."  
Everyone gasped  
"Well if you're thinking on what to put on my grave just put Nightmaress." said Nightmaress  
"wait what are you doing!" said Roy  
"Saving you all, after all I'm a hero" said Nightmaress with a cocky grin  
"Hey ugly!" Nightmaress yelled to Scar with that cocky grin still on her face  
Scar turned around  
"Oh look, he responded to his name" she said  
"Come at me!" said Nightmaress making a fighting position  
She charged at Scar in sort of ducking position  
Scar had his hand out ready to destroy the girls face  
'Alright this is fun even though I have lost a heap of blood don't have any memories and don't know where I am I have to duck at the right time and cut this guys leg clean off' Nightmaress though to herself  
She was getting closer to her target  
"What? Are you trying to get yourself killed!" yelled al

To late

When Scars leg met with the sword blood poured out everywhere  
Scar fell to the ground.  
Nightmaress was still standing. She then slowly fell to the ground

Some military officers raced to her side Ed ran over there to. Her eyes were still open but very narrow. Her breathing was heavy

"Her come on don't close your eyes." Said Ed

"Don't worry, heh, that guy won't be walking for at least a month." Nightmaress said with that grin still on her face

She tried to get but her limbs were weak and collapsed from underneath her

Her mask slowly fell off, sliding off her nose.

Ed could only just see the colour of her eyes. They were a beautiful blue with a sea-green tint.

Her eyes slowly closed.

"NO!" Ed yelled "Wake up come on don't die I have seen enough dead people!"

Roy Mustang called one of his men to assisted him with picking the girl up

Jean Havoc came and brought a jacket for Ed and took him to the car they were taking Nightmaress in.

The other officers were picking up the pieces of Alphonse and putting him in a box.

Mustang started the car and drove off to Eastern Command Headquarters to get the injured to the hospital.

Ed was sitting on the left side of the car at the window and Nightmaress' head was resting on part of his leg and her legs were on Havocs legs. Sitting in the front with Mustang was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye who shot Scar.

While Mustang drove off, he left the other officers to apprehend Scar, but strangely enough he got away after killing a few of the officers.

Back in the car, Nightmaress was slowly waking up and Ed was the first to know.

"Huh, you're awake!" Ed said feeling relieved

"What's going on? Where are we going?" she asked

"Hey there kid, I think you used an alias before and I know you can't remember much of your past, but do you know your name?" asked Mustang while trying to concerntrait on driving

"Well the only things I remember are my first name, which is Shannon, and my age is 13 and I remember the laws of Alchemy and how to use it." Shannon said slowly getting up, but crashing back down onto Ed's leg because of the loss of blood.

"Don't move so much." said Havoc.

EDWARDS P.O.V

This girl is strong, brave, knows a strange type Alchemy and risks her life to save others. I've never seen a girl like her ever in my life. Even though she's injured she wants to get up again.

'Her hair colour,' Ed thought whilst stroking Shannon's hair. 'Is the colour as mums?'

Shannon slowly opened her eyes again

"I was just trying to piece together why I don't have any memories, the gate must have started to take away my limbs, but I somehow stopped it and gave it my memories instead." Shannon explained

"How are you sure you went through the gate?" asked Mustang

Shannon gripped the part of her face that was covered with her hair

"I don't know, but my theory explains why my limbs have Alchemy marks on them, and I also don't know what or who I was transmuting to get so much taken away from me." said Shannon

With her hand still on her face she moved her fringe so that everybody could see her face.

When the car arrived at the hospital Mustang decided to carry Shannon to a hospital bed.

"Wait I want to help!" yelled Ed.

"No Fullmetal, you've got to see a doctor yourself. Don't worry, they will get her nicely fixed up just for you." said Mustang whispering the last sentence.

"What was the last bit? I didn't quite catch it, Colonel! Come back." yelled Ed.

Mustang had turned a corner and Ed couldn't see them anymore.

"BROTHER! There you are! Are you ok?" Alphonse asked while appearing from the box the military officers were holding.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hope that girl is ok."said Ed

"Hey Ed, did you find out her name, I did her when she said she had no memories, but she couldn't have forgotten everything." asked Al

"She went by the name Nightmaress, but her really name is Shannon." replied Ed

"From where I was, she looked strong yet pretty, just like mum." said Al

"Yeah." Ed whispered.

"So, is any of you having a check-up?" said the nurse.

"No thanks, but whens visiting hours?" asked Ed

"9a.m until 6p.m." replied the nurse

"Great thanks." Ed thanked the nurse while gathering up the military officers to pick Al up and take them to Central Headquarters.

ED'S P.O.V

I Hope Shannon will be ok.

AL'S P.O.V

I think brother has a thing for the girl that saved him. I hope we see her again.

Back at the hospital, Mustang was waiting for Shannon to wake-up.

Shannon's eyes were slowly opening.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" asked Mustang

"Alright, I guess." Shannon replied weakly

"Your Alchemy was remarkable back at the fight. Thanks for saving Fullmetal back there." said Mustang feeling grateful

"Wait, who is Fullmetal?" Shannon asked curiously

"Our State Alchemists go by code names, I believe I haven't introduced myself, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. The boy you saved was the Fullmetal Alchemist, his name is Edward Elric."

"Hmm. Those names are different. I've never heard them before. How did you become one of these State Alchemists?" asked Shannon.

"You have to pass the exam. You have the ability to use Alchemy without a transmutation circle and have a form of Alchemy no-one has heard of. Those are pretty much the qualifications. Would you like to take the exam?" asked Mustang.

"As long as I could go looking for the Philosophers stone." said Shannon

"Why would you want that, it's only a myth." said Mustang

"I remember reading a book that said if you've lost something through Alchemy, the way you could restore it is with the legendary Philosophers Stone." explained

"Edward and his brother Alphonse are looking for a way to restore their bodies, so I could ask if they would let you join them, but I don't see why they would say no, you saved them."

"So is being a State Alchemist interesting?" asked Shannon

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, I'll mention you to the Furher and see what he thinks, wait what is the style of Alchemy you used name any way." asked Mustang

"I call it Shadow Alchemy." replied Shannon

"Thanks." said Mustang whilst closing the door

SHANNON'S P.O.V

Well he seemed nice. I wonder what Edward and Alphonse were transmuting to get so much taken from them. When I meet them again I hope I can join them on their journey. I bet I can be a real big help for them. Right now, I'm super bored. Sitting here is going to be hard I have nothing to do I'll get all fidgety. Damn it.

Roy left to his office where the Elric's and the other officers.

"Well I guess we have to go home Resembool to see our mechanic." said Ed.


End file.
